i will fall for you
by Tanyataylor321
Summary: this is my first fanfic. i am going to add a Chuck spin towards the end though you dont have to watch the show to read this. fax niggy gazzy/oc angel/oc they meet new expirements and two people from their past. t for safty. charah also!
1. maximum ride say what?

(FANGS** POV)**

I volunteered for watch so I could be alone. We were on our way to somewhere the Voice was sending us. I had a whole 2 hours to think about the only person I thought about at night. Max.

I was sure everyone as asleep now. I had taken lyrics to a song and transformed to more of me singing to Max. I think the song is called Fall for You. I started singing my lyrics softly so that I didn't wake anyone up. I assumed everyone was asleep. Keyword _assumed._

_The best thing about tonight's that you're beside me_

_It couldn't be that we have been always been this way  
I know sometimes you just feel crying  
but I'll be there to catch you alwaays_

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

_I never knew your heart was with me always  
I always swore to myself id never break your heart  
I know you don't love me like that_

_That's ok _

_cause I have loved you from the start  
Oohhh..._

_But be aware  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

"O max I love you more than you could ever know. Not like a brother or sister but like a girlfriend. I know you don't feel like that but I can tell the wind because he can't tell anyone else. Only Angel knows and if she tells anyone I can just repeatedly scream in my head to torture her."

I am so unhappy because I know you don't love me back.

MAX POV

I was watching Fang while he was on watch. He was in deep thought as far as I could tell. Then he started singing softly. At fist I could barely make out the words, and then it hit me. Fang was singing a love song.

"This is so funny" I thought. Then he said something I had never thought he would say that made my heart soar. Fang, Mr. Dark and Silent said he loved me.

When he finished his little speech, about something I didn't hear, I realized something. I loved him back in the way he loved me. "Hey fang," I called just loud enough so that he could hear me. He looked up in surprise probably thinking I had been asleep. "I love you too."

Then I turned over and went to sleep.

FPOV

Maximum ride say what?

IPOV

i was in love with nudge and i just realized that. how sad that i know she doesn't like me back


	2. NOT A CHAPPIE

**A/N**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. MY COMPUTER CRASHED THE DAY I WAS GOING TO POST CHAPPIE 2. I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY. I WILL UPDATE ASAP OK. THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING.**

**WINGS TO ALL,**

**GIRLYTOWN **

**(OR AS MY FRIENDS CALL ME AGAINST MY WILL, KAFFINE) ******** 3**


	3. umm whats going on?

**A/N- it appears I forgot Total in the last chapter. Don't worry he is here I just didn't mention him. Akila is at Dr. Martinez's house because they can't carry her around. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own maximum ride******

I woke up with strong arms wrapped around my waist. I turned over to find myself face to face with Fang. I didn't want to get up but Iggy and Angel were already up so I got up not wanting to be teased.

"Hey Igster how are you?" I called to him.

"Fine!" he called back,

"Have a good night?" he called smugly.

I backhanded his head. "Shut up idiot or I will hurt you, you know I will!" I threatened.

"Touchy much huh?" he said a smirk growing on his smug face.

"As I said, SHUT UP!!!" I wanted to smack him again but I refrained because I would probably hurt him. Though I wanted to do it, badly I might add.

"I wish nudge were up" I heard Iggy say.

"What did you say Ig?" I said to him.

"Nothing, why." He said confused

"Oh, never mind" I said back nonchalantly.

_--------------------------------------------------------M.T. ----------------------------------------------------------_

"_Angel?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Did you connect my mind to any ones?"_

"_No, why?!" _

"_Umm I think I am reading minds. Is this a new power or a freak accident?" _

"_Defiantly a new power I heard it in a whitecoats mind when I was captured in the school the last time." She thought to me matter-of-factly. "Everyone except me will get one within a month from now. Isn't that cool!"_

"_Yeah honey but don't tell anyone yet ok. I wanna have some fun with their minds"_

"_Yeah sure" _

"_Now out of my head got it? And no reading other peoples minds remember?"_

"_Yeah I got it. It's not fair that you get to though" she thought dejectedly to me._

_----------------------------------------M.T. -------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey Iggy I am going to get everyone up now ok?" I called to him loudly.

"Ok don't be too long break fast is almost ready and your hair looks like crud so brush it and stick it up" he told me like I would really listen to him.

"Yeah yeah, sure, not. Good try Ig." I told him already walking away.

Ok so the last time you saw me and my band of merry mutants was 6 years ago. Fang, Iggy and I are now 20; nudge is 18 and still a motor-mouth, Gazzy is 14 and my baby Angel, though she isn't little anymore, is now _**12**_! I still can't believe it even though I have to.

Hey, guess what, Iggy got his sight back. It came back color by color over the course of two years. It started with white, then green, then blue and so on and so forth. He has been spending more and more time with Nudge lately. I think something is going on between the two. I mean I can tell she likes him in the way I like Fang but I don't know if he likes her back though I will find out sooner or later. From her mind. Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha she will never ever get past me. I WILL make sure if they love each other they WILL get together. It's better than him with Ella at least. Sorry my evil thoughts are probably of no interest to you. (**A/N I AM IN LOVE WITH HER EVIL THOUGHTS HEHEHEHE!) **

Umm ok let's see who is already up. Umm let's see here, I cast my mind around our clearing. Ok fang was up and thinking about last night. I felt heat rise in my cheeks. I, the invincible maximum ride was B-L-U-S-H-I-N-G.

--------------------------------------M.T. -------------------------------------------------

"I wonder if she realizes what she said last night. She probably heard the last part and assumed I meant like a sister I…"

I interrupted his thoughts which were going faster than Nudge talked. "Hey fang" I said quietly into his head so I didn't scare him. His eyebrows raised a little bit, his version of complete astonishment.

"Max?" he asked me mentally. Ha ironic isn't it. "Is that you?"

"No dip Sherlock, give the boy a prize, whoopee for him." I told him sarcastically.

"That's my Ma… I umm oops sorry I didn't."

I cut him off, "that's ok I think it's cute because you are my Fang." I thought back smirking on the inside.

"Oh ok than I officially dub you my Max." Fang thought smugly.

"Ha you win I don't have the energy to fight you. I love you."

"I love you too ttyml." **(THAT MEANS 'TALK TO YOU MENTALLY LATER' FOR THE RECORD ANYONE CAN USE IT JUST GIVE ME CREDIT********.)**

"OK got to go see what everyone else is doing. Byyee!"

--------------------------------------------M.T. ---------------------------------------------------

Nudge was rocking out to some Paramore song. I think it was called umm fences.?

_**I'm sitting in a room,  
Made up of only big white walls and in the hall  
There are people looking through  
The window in the door they know exactly what we're here for**_

Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.

You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from,  
Don't you know by now,  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.

If you let me I could,  
I'd show you how to build your fences,  
Set restrictions, separate from the world.  
The constant battle that you hate to fight  
just blame the limelight.

Wow, Story of my life, literally. I mean how crazy is that? And just as I knew she would be she was thinking of Iggy. Awww I love that she does that now I don't feel as weird with me in love with Fang.

-----------------------------------MT. ----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Nudge, I promise I won't tell him." I said as softly as I could so she didn't run around screaming her head off.

She turned the music off. "Max?" she asked me, "Is that you?"

"Why does every one ask me that I mean did you think I was Total or something, of course it is Max!" I thought hotly to her.

"No, sorry and thanks for not telling him I don't think it would turn out well if you did." She sounded upset.

"Hey hold on a second will you? I have an idea." I told her.

I threw my mind around the clearing looking for Iggy's mind.

Ok here we go umm let's see. Break down the barriers and…………..JACKPOT!! Caught daydreaming about a date with Nudge. YES!!! **[A/N I LOKE THE CAPS LOCK BUTTON SO YOU WILL BE SEEING A LOT OF IT ********]**

"Hey Nudge. I wouldn't be so sure about that." I told her while grinning from ear to ear.

---------------------------------------M.T. -----------------------------------------------------------

All of the sudden we saw and heard Iggy shouting and running around in circles yelping, "Fang please OW don't OW hurt me OW! I OW am OW trying to OW make OW breakfast OW!"

Nudge and I looked at each other and burst out laughing, the laughter ringing throughout the clearing and mixing with the rest of the flocks Minus Iggy who was still running and yelping OW over and over again,

-----------------------------------------A.N. ------------------------------------------------------

**sorry for not updating sooner I have been busy with school and chores and at night I am to tired to right so from now on I will try to update on every Friday or ever other Friday. K?**

**p.s – M.T. SIGNALS THE START AN DEND OF A MENTAL CONVO OK!**

**WINGS TO ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Your author Kaffeine A.K.A. girlytown******


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

Authors note!!!

I am so sorry for not updating!!! The real chapter will be up by the end of the week.

I have been really busy and just haven't had time to write. I will try to be more on time with my updates. Like clockwork=P

I will make sure to update soon

-Kaffeine


End file.
